


Which Regs?

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel overhears Jack and Sam arguing about regs… but which regs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Regs?

Daniel had just entered the villa that had been so generously provided by the locals for SG-1 use. He was met with the sounds of Jack and Sam having an argument. He paused and listened trying to figure out what was going on with those two now.

"Haven't we had the talk about regulations before Carter?" He heard Jack ask.

"Yes, _sir_. I believe we both have them memorized." came Sam's sarcastic reply.

"Then what in god's name possessed you to do it?" Daniel's eyes grew large at that.

"Me? You were the one that did it, _sir_. I was on leave, sir. You were on leave too, you know. It's not my fault we got called in."

"Well we're not on leave now are we, Carter?"

"No, _sir_."

"Good. Then shouldn't we conform to regulations, Major?"

"Oh, yes, _sir_."

Daniel rounded the corner to see Sam sitting down fully clothed but her feet were bare, Jack had interrupted her as she was changing into dry socks. The deluge outside had soaked all of them and dry socks were a necessity.

"Something wrong guys? Daniel asked looking between them.

"Oh, fer crying out loud. How much did you hear, Danny?"

"Um, all of it I think."

"It's not what you think."

Sam snorted behind him.

"Oh, I give up." Jack mumbled as he stalked around the villa.

Daniel went over to where she was sitting, "Sam? Everything okay?"

She was looking down at her feet and struggling to get a sock on. He could see her shoulders shaking and for one awful moment he thought she was crying. She finally looked up at him and he realized she was laughing. Laughing so hard she couldn't put socks on.

He heard snorting from across the room and realized that Jack was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Daniel looked between the two of them, completely confused.

Jack walked back over to Sam and bent down to give her a teasing little kiss and then said to Daniel, "The locals don't have any weird laws or customs about toenail color do they, Danny?"

Daniel just blinked, still not following the conversation, stupefied by the kiss he had just witnessed. He looked down to Sam's feet and noticed that all of her toenails were painted different colors in a weird sort of psychedelic rainbow.

He looked up at the two Air Force officers and asked, "Which regulations exactly were you two arguing about?"

"The ones that say that Carter here shouldn't have multicolor toes."

Sam piped up, "Which you painted, _sir_."

Jack put a gentle finger on her lips to shush her and turned his attention back to Daniel who asked, "So not the fraternization regulations?"

"Oh hell, Danny, we blew the frat regs a _long _time ago. Where've you been?"

\----------  
the end.


End file.
